Nightwing: Revealed
by Son of Erebus god of Shadows
Summary: This is a story by me And my co-Author ABlurInTheWind. Nightwing Is In Gotham While Batman Is on a Off world Mission, then things take a turn for the worst when, a deranged Clown Captures Nightwing And Has a sick Plan, Read to Find Out what happens and will NIGHTWING Come out of this alive. Suspense/Tradgedy/Romance/Mild Horror
1. Chapter 1

**A/N welcome to NIghtwing: Revealed I am co-writing this with ABlurInTheWind**

**im Starting chapter 1 And ABlurInTheWind will continue from there and we will switch off**

**Disclaimer: I do Not OWn Young JUstice Or DC comics something you should know in this story Dick In this story Jason's mother never died tim wasn't adopted by Bruce And Damian was never born **

**and dick is Currently single**

Gotham City, 4:24 Am, Date: March 3rd 2017

Third Person' P.O.V

This Is a prologue Kinda

_Clank _The Sound Echoed through the night of Gotham City As Nightwing The protector Of Blüdhaven, Original Partner To The Batman, The First And Only Robin. A.K.A

Richard John Grayson, Son Of Mary And John Grayson,The ward and Adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the last living Grayson and student to Gotham Academy He was filling in for Batman as he was on a Off world Mission with Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. grappled to the roof top of Wayne Enterprises

Nightwing's P.O.V

Wind Blowing threw My Hair, The felling of Flying, and Just being free. That's what I L-BOOOOOOM_**!**_ "_HAHAHAHAHA HE sure went out with a Bang"_

Laughed a Deranged clown. "Look's Like Joker Broke Out Of Arkham this week, _Again" _He mumbled under his breath Reaching For His Grapple Gun He Shot it in the direction of the Explosion _'Whats he doing at the bank, he may be crazy but money was never something he wanted only to cause havoc! thats what he excels at' _ the Eighteen Year Old thought to himself Once he arrived on the scene He starred down at the charred outline of the bank. the squeaking of a chair

drew his attention to the mind behind this madness. With hair green as toxic

acid and a smile painted across his face so red it put the reddest ruby to

shame. this wasn't a person- this was the Joker. After a while He saw Me staring at him "Oh Hello! Wing-y What'cha doin Here" Asked the Clown Completely Oblivious to the rubble and fire of whats left of the bank "You Know what" asked the Joker Not even Letting Him answer the first Question "When you changed your name you never told me or gave me warning sure you used to be Boy Blunder, But Now!" He said while waving his hands in the direction of Nightwing "you have a new name and I don-" HE stopped Abruptly "AHA I got it Wing-Nut and Night-wimp" HE said Looking very smug "Okay Joker we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and tonight I'm Tired So can we just do this the easy way I can take you Back to Arkham. Or we could do this the hard way and you can end up in a Body Cast again for 6 Months" Questioned Nightwing

in response HE Just Started Laughing "Ha Ha HE HO HO HEh HA, you crack me up kid" the he whipped out a pistol And emptied the clip at Nightwing who barley got out of the way in time '_Hard way it is Then'_ he thought to himself some punches bullet and whip cream later I was on the ground with two bullets lodged into My left leg and Joker was standing above me with the gun pointed at my face then _Wamp_ and the back of my head burst into pain and a Ink'y Darkness was replacing my Vision

"Good Job Harls, Looks like ya might of split his head open"

"HEHEH thanks Mista J" said a gleeful Harley Quinn

And soon i was out cold with one thought going through his mind _'Shit!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Unknown

Time: 11:11pm

Jokers P.O.V

The Joker sometimes even amazed himself. Currently he had a bird tied in a giant bird cage and he was dancing around the room with his favorite crowbar acting as a cane. now if only he could find a top hat...

Shame, none were nearby.

Some of his goons were milling around while others were hard at work, afraid that if they defied him, he may kill them, or worse, there were worse things than death they had come to realize. Giant cables and wires were duct taped to the ceiling and walls and criss crossing the floor. Giant film making camera's were on stands and fluffy black microphone heads were super glued to sticks. Sure, it wasn't the best set for the show he had planned, but it would do just fine.

Some of his neon green hair got in his equally toxic eyes and he huffed to get it out of his face. It fluttered for a moment and his childish attention was easily caught. until it landed and he was watching the cameras again.

"Idiots!, I want a video recorder. Now!", his voice boomed and sounded off the walls. Soon enough a small green camera was in his pasty hands.

He glared into it with his most chilling smile.

"Hello, Justice League. Let's have a little fun, Hey Bats, I have your Little Birdie! And I have big plans for him. This is being broadcasted across the globe, so sit back and enjoy the show. It's time for Gotham to know the person under the mask" he laughed as he focused the camera on a still Unconscious Nightwing.

'Let the games begin..' he thought to Himself


End file.
